Suki Dayo, my Friend
by TheRedRoseOfYaoi
Summary: Sasuke has always liked Naruto. When they get back from a concert, Naruto admits his feelings in an...Interesting way. What happens when they know the other s love? SasuNaru, Oneshot, PWP, Lemon and all the things that go along with . YAOI!


A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing a fan ficton/slash (well, my first completed one) So bear with me, please. If you have any opinions of how I could improve this fictin, or any future writings, I'm open to opinions so long as they aren't things like "this sucks, take it off." Arigato!!  
Hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

"Tadaima!" I called out as I walked in the door.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto replied from the other room. "Hope you don't mind I used your spare key to let myself in."

My heart nearly skipped a beat upon hearing someone else in my apartment. (Especially Naruto)

"Why would I give you my key if I minded you being over?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"What?" he called out.

"No need to yell, dobe. So, why are you over?" I said, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Don't call me dobe, teme." he muttered "anyway, guess what? I got tickets for (1) Moi dix Mois!!!!!!"

I nearly screamed! (But that's not my style) "But, I thought that the tickets were practically impossible to get!?"

"Not for Tsunade. I don't ask her for many favours, so she was willing to get two tickets for me." Of course. Tsunade, how else?

Then again, I had homework first.

******Later*******

Dix in concert was too cool!!! Of course, typical Naruto had somehow gotten hold of a bit of alcohol so I was the one doing the driving.  
Luckily, the little dobe wasn't that drunk. Just enough to be a little out of it.

Finally I managed to get him through the door. Of course he immediately had to balance himself against the wall, but at least I had gotten him home. Then he lurched forward.

Next I knew, I was between Naruto and the wall.

"N-naruto? Wha-" I was cut of by Naruto's lips pressing to mine. After a few seconds - enough time to both scare me and get me turned on - I pushed him (somewhat) away.

"...Suki dayo..." He mumbled.

"Dobe, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing..." I said, much as I wanted to grab him and push him into the oposite wall and make out with him till he wasn't drunk anymore.

" 'Suke, I...love-you." he continued to mumble, seeming less out-of- it. "Sasuke..."

"No, I don't want some one night stand with my best friend. I don't want to lose my friendship with you because I let my emotions rule me. Please...!"

"No, Sasuke, I love you; I have since I don't know when! Oh gods, did I just say that? What am I doing?! I'm so so-" After hearing Naruto's confession, I knew I couldn't stop myself.

Putting one hand on Naruto's chest and one behind his head, I pushed him back, trapping him like he had trapped me, cushioning his head with my hand.

Immediately I pressed my lips onto his, softly biting his lower lip. Quickly he responded with enthusiasm.

What began slow snowballed until we couldn't be moving fast enough. As I explored the hot cavern of his mouth, I began to hear moans - though if from me or him I don't think either of us was quite sure - and his hands slowly traveled up my side; One to land on my shoulder; the other found its' way up the bottom of my shirt.

The grip on my shoulder tightened like a vice as Naruto pushed himself against me and I pressed my body to his, craving the sensation of contact. I gasped as I felt his cold hand run along my stomach.

Finally separating enough to take in oxygen we spent a moment just staring longingly at eachother and panting. Pressing my lips to his in a brief kiss I pulled him away from the wall and pushed him towards my room. After shoving him through the doorway I kicked the door shut and practically tackled Naruto onto my bed.

Once again we were lost in the passion of our heated contact. His shirt was the first thing removed, as I peeled it off of him I ran my hands along his well muscled chest, returning to stroke the smooth skin once I had worked the shirt over his head.I'm not quite sure when the blond managed to unbutton and remove my shirt, but I believe it was probably mere seconds after I got his off.

With one hand I grabbed both of Naruto's slender wrists and pushed him down onto the bed so his hands were held above his head by mine (holding me above him). Using my other hand I began stroking and pinching the pink bud that was his nipple; slowly stroking the nipple until it was erect, then pinching and twisting until the bud was a flushed pink, then moving on to its twin. Each time my fingers ghosted over his chest or sensitive nipples he would moan: a low seductive sound which went straight to my groin.

Slowly I began trailing kisses down his jaw, before moving to the tan pillar of his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys in my wake.

"Saa...Sasuke!" He gasped as I nipped lightly at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

His gasps turned to erotic moans as I continued my path downward. When I latched onto one of his hard pink nipples he practically began writhing beneath me, bucking his hips and pressing our erections together in a way that made me moan as I rolled the hard bud in my mouth around with my tongue before biting it gently. When he pushed his chest up into my face I bit down harder, making him arch his back until his shoulders rose off the bed. Lazily I trailed my tongue along the skin of his chest before attaching my mouth to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

With my free hand I traced the tattoo on his stomach, then with skilled hands opened the button on his jeans and the fly and finally sneaking my hand into his pants to fondle the clothed erection.

"So hard already." I commented, letting my hot breath run over my blond. **My** blond, what a nice thought, I smiled.

Carefully, I trailed butterfly kissed along the outlined abs and firm stomach, barely touching the soft skin; all the while driving Naruto crazy. When I dipped my tongue into his navel he let out a sound part way between a gasp and a moan.

The second I released his hands, he grabbed mine back and pulled me up for a desperate and passionate kiss. For a few seconds I was distracted - caught in a heated struggle for dominance - before resuming my task of trying to get off Naruto's pants; he looked incredibly sexy in skinny jeans, fitted to his slender legs and hugging his firm ass, but they were a major pain to get him out of. Finally he got my intentions and dragged them off the rest of the way, leaving him in only his bright orange boxers.

Ever so slowly, teasingly, I worked his boxers down until they were half off his ass and right at the base of his cock. Once there I stopped, playing with a few strands of curly blond hair around the rim of his boxers. When Naruto finally began whimpering quietly I pulled off the unwanted fabric, sending it flying across the room. A gasp as the cooler air in the room met his heated organ. Almost delicately, I leaned down to lick up the pearl of pre-cum making sure to glide my tongue over the slit on the tip. So that he couldn't buck up and gag me, I put my hands on either side of his hips. Trailing soft kisses down to the base of his cock, then slowly tracing the throbbing vein to the tip: barely touching Naruto's heat, and he finally grabbed my head with a somewhat painful grip on my hair, pushing my head down till his cock was in my mouth then bucking his hips as much as possible until I tightened my grip on his hips. Then he just pushed my head down, making me deep throat him, and choke slightly. When he finally lessened the grip on my hair, I bit down very slightly on the base of his cock, bobbing my head while scraping my teeth over the throbbing organ. As I looked up I saw Naruto in all his beauty: flushed skin, head thrown back in ecstacy, rosy nipples still erect, glistening stightly from sweat and saliva. Seconds later he came. Somehow I managed to swallow the load, gasping for air after.

For a short while, I let myself rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, my erection pressing into his leg.

After a bit I asked the big question "Naruto, do you want to go all the way?we can stop here if you want to."

There was no hesitation when be replied "Of course, take me, Sasuke. Make me feel more complete than I realized was possible."

With slightly sore lips I gave him a quick kiss, then whispered in his ear "Get on your hands and knees....thank you."

Once I got off him he slowly turned over, and looked at me over his shoulder. I couldn't help smiling (though it probably came out as a smirk) that this beautiful blond creature was mine.

Fumbling around on my nightstand, I found the bottle of (edible) lube. Slowly I coated three fingers in it, and spread the firm globes.

"It might feel strange at first, but I'll try to make it as pleasurable as possible." I explained, feeling a little bad about the pain I was going to have to give him.

I pressed one finger on the puckered little ring if muscle and when it gave, slowly pushed it in. Naruto gasped. Gently I began thrusting my finger a little. Adding a second finger, Naruto winced. Carefully I scissored my fingers ever so slightly, before moving them more when I got an encouraging little buck. Finally I added in the third digit, and began moving around, searching for the right spot. When a quiet moan escaped Naruto's lips, I touched the spot again. Every time I jabbed that one soft spot, the. Moans and groans increased until finally I heard a scream.

As I slid my fingers out Naruto groaned out his annoyance, keeping his cheeks spread apart I leaned in to tentatively lick his entrance. I finally gathered up the courage to push my tongue through the muscle, earning a growl from Naruto as he fisted the sheets.

Taking in the unique taste that is Naruto, I moved my tongue around, feeling the walls. Honestly I was getting a taste of the lube as well, but Naruto had my full attention as I felt the wonderful pressure around my tongue, imagining that feeling around my cock. I nearly came right then.

After working my tongue out I licked his gorgeous ass, loving the sounds I was drawing out of my blond: soft wimpering; his whole body tensed, sensitive to my every caress, touch, and lick.

"I love you, Naruto." I said just loud enough for him to hear as I pulled off my pants, and then my boxers. "Look at me."

Slowly he shifted so I could make eye contact.

Opening the bottle of lube and generously slicking my cock, Naruto stared.

"it's gonna hurt at first, but I'll make it as pleasurable as possible." I warned.

Slowly I pushed the tip through, stopping for a second when Naruto winced.

"I'm alright. Keep going, I can handle this." Naruto let out in a whisper I could barely hear.

Trying to be slow and not just shove myself into the heat, I continued go in until I was all the way in. Once there, I stopped. "Tell me when I can move." I told him.

Experimentally moving his hips, he gasped in what sounded like pain, before bucking slightly. Taking that as an Ok, I pulled out of him almost all the way before pushing back in. Slowly picking up speed I eventually was pounding him into the matress, feeling the bed move with each thrust; and Naruto bucking his hips, driving me farther and deeper into him. Finally hearing a sound somewhere between a gasp and a scream, I began pounding into that one spot, knowing that Naruto was probably seeing white.

Pulling out all the way, I quickly flipped him over and tossed his legs over my shoulders, then returning to abusing Naruto's prostate in this new position.

With one hand I began pumping Naruto's once again hard cock. I knew that my climax was close, and I wanted us to cum together. A few more hits to his prostate and I felt the pressure around me increase, indicating that Naruto's release was seconds away.

With one final thrust, Naruto came, screaming my name. A second later I came too, with what I think was a moan.

Sliding my now limp cock out of Naruto, I collapsed, rolling over so as not to squash him. When Naruto lay his head on my chest I put one arm over his shoulder.

"Wow..." was all he said.

"I love you, Naruto." I replied.

We fell asleep that way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up before Naruto, and lay with him for a while.

When I did get up, I moved my blond angel to a more comfortable position and covered him with one of the forgotten blankets. After taking a shower, I made a pot of coffee. Feeling in a surprisingly good mood, I decided to make Naruto ramen.

Clearly the cooking smells woke him, because it wasn't too long until he stumbled into the kitchen. I really do mean he stumbled: obviously surprised by how much his ass hurt. No complaints though when I placed a bowl of ramen and a coffee infront of him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired. Sore, my ass hurts like hell. That normal?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm sorry." I said, still expecting him to be repulsed by me, or tell me he hated me.

"What for?" he asked.

"I thought you might be regreting last night..."

Why would I? Are you...?" He was clearly scared as scared of rejection as I was.

"Of course not!! Naruto...do you, want to go out with me - be my boyfriend, I mean...?"

Naruto's face lit up "YES!!!"

Leaning across the table to kiss him, I whispered "I love you so much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N/ (part 2) :

(1) Moi dix Mois is one of my favourite Japanese gothic metal bands.

I've never actually had alcohol before, and I don't really know how it affects people, so if my use of it is inacurate, I am sorry!

I really hope that this wasn`t sh*t.

Please R & R!!

(Finally, a comment from the inner me: "Weeeee!!!! Doing ~*~*~ is fun!!!!!!!!!! xP)


End file.
